1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container having dual contents and more particularly, to a cosmetic container having dual contents which can separately keep different components before use, but can mix the components when it is opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cosmetics keep a raw material including various mixed effective components in a container and discharge a necessary amount in use.
Herein, functional cosmetics mostly use function raw materials that are powerful for wrinkle reduction and skin whitening such as vitamins and natural extracts and these raw materials have very unstable properties, so if they are mixed with a base material in advance, they easily acidify and deteriorate in an unstable state.
In particular, functional cosmetics have shorter available periods than common cosmetics and mostly use vitamins or natural extracts as raw materials, but when the natural extracts are brought in contact with air or exposed to ultraviolet rays, they easily acidify or deteriorate, so the available period further decreases.
[Prior Art Document]
[Patent Document]
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0348004